In filling cavities from which dental caries have been removed, it has become an increasing practice to employ composite filling material which is similar in color to that of natural tooth material.
Such composite filling material is generally composed of a resinous substance which is polymerized in situ and which provides a hard bearing surface which has the natural appearance of a normal tooth.
Unfortunately, the composite filling material has inherent porosity and is relatively easily stained.
In a normal mouth, a salivary protein pellicle envelopes the tooth and is subject to plaque accumulation. Oral hygiene dictates the removal of the plaque accumulation in order to prevent decay of the tooth structure as well as serious diseases of the gums.
Disclosed in patents 4,405,599 and 4,603,045 are toothpaste compositions which are adapted for cleaning natural teeth and composite filling material as well.